


Inspiration

by Camboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of the tagging system, Cuddling, Drabble, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also @ me: you sure like italics don't you, as in viktor brings up eating katsudon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), i actually wrote this in november and just never posted it but they'rE ENGAGED!!, really they're just talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camboy/pseuds/Camboy
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor cuddle in bed while talking about Yuuri's inspiration.





	

“Yuuri,” he began, “what inspired you to skate?”

Yuuri, wrapped in Viktor’s arms, hummed softly. He opened his eyes as if looking for an answer in the air, then closed them again and sank back into Viktor’s warmth. “That’s a very open question.” He leaned back and rested his head against the other man’s left shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“Is there a certain reason you began skating? For example, maybe an event that inspired you or a person who encouraged you?” Viktor clarified. 

“Not really,” Yuuri replied. “I’ve been skating for as long as I can remember. Minako-sensei and my mother have always been friends, so it must have been her who originally got me into it.” He paused and tugged the fluffy grey blanket he and Viktor were sharing up to his chin. They both stayed quiet for a few ponderous moments, only the shuffling of the blanket or the repositioning of Yuuri in Viktor’s lap causing noise, until the younger spoke again. “When I was a kid, I was always made fun of for my weight. The ice was somewhere I could go to gather myself and calm down. It was later that I found out about you, and that was when I really became involved in competitive skating.” 

Viktor sighed out a smile and fully wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso, face resting in the side of his neck. “So, me?”

Yuuri fondly rolled his eyes in exasperation, lightly slapping Viktor’s arm. “Technically, yes. But only after I had already started. I don’t know if that counts.”

“I’d count it as a win,” the other man said. “I mean, you’re _still_ skating for me, so…”

“Oh, please. Like I’d dedicate that much of my time and energy just for you. Not to mention I don’t get nearly as many pork cutlet bowls as I would like.”

A small smirk stretched across Viktor’s face as he pulled Yuuri’s arms above his head to loop behind his neck, forcing Viktor closer to him. Viktor's lips brushed the shell of Yuuri’s ear. He hugged him tighter against his chest. “ _You_ might not always get to eat pork cutlet bowls, but I can have one almost any time. And I know you love when I do.” 

Yuuri blushed up to the tips of his ears and squeaked. “V-Viktor, that’s not-” he cut off as Viktor placed a chaste kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him. 

“But, I think we can save that for another night,” the Russian man teasingly stated. “Right now, I’m tired. Will you sleep with me, Yuuri?”

Still recovering from his boyfriend's earlier comment, Yuuri exhaled a yes and let Viktor pull him down into the pillows, keeping one arm around him. He pecked Yuuri's nose and turned for a moment to turn off the bedside lamp. “Good night, _lyubov moya._ Sleep well."

“Good night, Viktor,” Yuuri replied softly, before peacefully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, lyubov moya = my love in russian if you didn't figure that out on your own!! also I am so fucking pumped for a second season of this please kubo-sensei  
> this isn't beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, please point them out!


End file.
